


Sarah's Double Date

by longhairshortfuse



Series: Ships in the Nightvale [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Silly, not even close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is such a thing as a revenge fic, this is it.<br/>(Oh it isn't, I just looked up revenge fic and it is something else entirely)</p><p>Sarah blackmails two special people into a date with her new biomachine body.<br/>It does not go to plan. Perhaps the hottest new wine bar in town, <i>Lauriel's,</i> was not the best place to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah's Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychosomatic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/gifts).



Sarah _loved_ her new body. She loved that others loved it too. From a distance, staring at her as she moved, businesslike clothing carefully chosen to enhance her shape: skirt with cinched in waist and bolero jacket over a blouse the colour of sunshine, shiny grey shoes with metal heels that added inches to her height, russet curls tumbling from a clip that made her look slightly unmade, accidentally sexy. It was a look that took an hour. Fortunately her body needed only five hours of recharging each day and her face was built to relax into a slightly dreamy smile. 

From close up, she could see the look of adoration and thrill as she used and abused her strength over those who thought they could have her. People who rejected her, laughing well before she was out of earshot, before her new body gave her this power, were her captive toys. She planned, calculated, seduced and abandoned with cruel words. Show them what they could have, then deny them.

 _Huh? Is that all you've got for me? Hardly worth the bother._  
 _Hmmm, you think that's what ten minutes feels like? No wonder you're never late._  
 _Aw sweetie, I wanted a man, not a little boy. Is your dad home?_  
 _Your hairy ass is more handsome than your face. Are you half troll?_  
She thought up new insults and put downs on her walk to work, used them in the bars and clubs on her journey home.

Nobody got close enough to find out about the fist sized river rock in her bra or why she carried it everywhere near her heart. 

She had a date tonight, a special one, so she did not linger in any of the bars she passed, looking for people to whom she owed revenge. She went home. There was time for an hour of recharging before getting ready. Her outfit was chosen already and her dates knew exactly what she planned to do if they stood her up. She had influence with the SSP and the City Council now, she could have a show rescheduled or lab funding cut on a whim. 

At seven forty-five, Sarah sat in a new wine bar in town, people-watching. She wore a soft, clingy green dress that set off her golden-bronze eyes with a sunburst pendant that drew eyes to her cleavage. Her shoes... Hell, nobody was going to look at those, but she had made an effort with diamante strappy sandals and kitten heels. _Her boys_ were due at eight. She ordered a white wine spritzer from the barman. He looked at her strangely, rudely, she thought. Sarah stared him down. He leaned over and asked, voice flat and even, if she would like to come into the backroom and choose which wine she wanted.

"Sure, why not," she looked him up and down, "I doubt this will take long."  
Sarah followed as the man led her into a room behind the bar. He was good looking, in a smooth, bland way, with even skin tone in a shade that made her suppress the urge to use food comparisons. _Natural oak_ she thought, then grinned at the idea of comparing a handsome stranger to hardwood.

He reached behind her and pushed the door closed, pushed her against it. She grinned, a put-down on her lips. Suddenly she was immobile.  
"Who sent you?"  
"What? I'm here on a date. Let me go."  
"I can recognise a StrexMachine when I see one. Why are you here?"  
"I am on a date and they will be here very soon. Let me go, idiot!"  
"I will ask once more. Lie and you die." 

Daniel frowned at the limp StrexMachine on the floor. He called Lauren over from her position flattering the clientelle to get them to spend on more expensive drinks.  
"Look what came in."  
"Oh! I didn't think Strex let that model out of the house. Their programming lacks a certain moral restraint. Good job they come with an easy to find off switch."  
Daniel laughed, actually feeling humour was quite new to him and he liked it.  
"I could reactivate it if you like, we could keep it as a pet?"  
"No," Lauren sighed. "Too dangerous and too stupid. Not even barmaid material. Best if we dispose of it quietly. There are plenty of places to get rid of a corpse around here so a StrexMachine should be no problem. There is plenty of building going on so we could set it in concrete and she can be proud to add to the foundations of the city we are going to own soon."  
As Daniel hefted the lifeless biomachine over his shoulder, a stone fell out of the top of its clothing. Lauren picked it up.

"Useful, I need a paperweight for the bar receipts."

Carlos was first in the bar as Cecil paced outside trying to find a way of keeping his temper. He looked around then went back outside.  
"She is not here."  
"We can go in and wait, I suppose, if she has not arrived by eight fifteen we can reasonably leave and tell her to go fuck herself."  
"I don't want to lose my lab and you don't want to lose your show."  
Cecil sighed. They went in and sat at the bar. 

Lauren held Daniel back as he went to return to the bar to serve overpriced drinks. She had seen through the window that was transparent if you looked from the office into the bar and opaque inky black in the other direction. She pointed.  
"We may have a problem."  
Daniel and Lauren stood in silence, holding each other, until the radio man and the scientist left. 

"Jeez, Carlos, I don't know why everyone is raving about that place. The service is terrible!"


End file.
